1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a float unit with corrugated side surfaces to improve friction between assembled float units.
2. Description of the Related Art
Floats, as can be assembled easily and quickly to any desired combinations, are widely used on the sea, rivers, lakes, etc., to serve as a wharf, working platform, or a barrier reef. FIG. 3 illustrates a typical float assembly 10 which comprises a multiplicity of float units 11 each including a number of ears 112. Each ear 112 has a hole 113 in which a periphery defining the hole 113 includes spaced recessed sections 114, and a recessed surface 111 is defined above each ear 112. A pin 12 which is extended through aligned ears 112 includes protrusions 121 formed on a stem thereof and a pin head 122 supported by the recessed surfaces 111. When inserting the pin 12 through aligned ears 112, the protrusions 121 are firstly aligned with the recessed sections 114, and the pin 12, after being extended through the ears 112, is then rotated through an angle such that the protrusions 121 are no longer in alignment with the recessed sections 114, thereby preventing from disengagement of the pin 12 from the ears 112. Nevertheless, the pin 12, under impact of waves, may be rotated through an angle such that the protrusions 121 align with the recessed sections 114 and thus might disengage from the ears 112. When the waves are strong, the pun 12 may even break. Such a float unit 11 generally includes flat side surfaces which cannot provide any help in preventing from disengagement of the float units when subjected to impact of waves.
Therefore, there has been a long and unfulfilled need for an improved float unit which mitigates and/or obviates the above problems.